The Cardiovascular Research Training Program at Brigham and Women's Hospital aims to prepare trainees for independent careers in investigative pursuits. The three themes of particular focus for this T-32 program include 1) Myocardial Cellular and Molecular Biology and Genetics, 2) Vascular Cell and Molecular Biology, and 3) Translational/Clinical Cardiovascular Research. We propose to strive to continue our record of preparing our trainees to develop independent research programs, obtain faculty positions, and acquire peer-reviewed funding. Our environment offers substantial resources to trainees, ranging from core laboratories within Brigham and Women's Hospital, formal educational opportunities including those of the adjacent Harvard School of Public Health, and ample resources within the individual laboratories of faculty members. The program provides a structured program for each trainee including formulating formal Individual Development Plans for each trainee, orientation lectures, formal instruction in responsible conduct and professionalism in research, advanced course work, multiple inter-disciplinary research group meetings and seminar series, and tailored and flexible research experiences. Indeed, a historical strength of our T-32 program is working with trainees to place them in the best laboratory and mentoring environment to meet their individual training needs and career goals whether it be at BWH and its partner institution the MGH, or in the broader surrounding environment including the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, the Harvard Medical School and School of Public Health, Children's Hospital, MIT, the Harvard BioLabs and Stem Cell Regenerative Biology Institute, and the Broad Institute among others. Each trainee works under the close supervision of a faculty mentor throughout their training. In addition, a Fellowship Advisory Board oversees the program and monitors closely the progress of trainees and their Individual Development Plans. The Research-in-Progress seminar, an annual Fellow's Poster Session, and Cardiovascular Grand Rounds serve to highlight and support the work of the post-doctoral trainees. We have a particular and successful commitment to recruiting and fostering the careers of woman and minority trainees. In this renewal application we propose to continue our longstanding record (documented within) of preparing a talented pool of fellows for successful academic careers.